runawaykidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Holly Axolotl
"I had words swimming in my head and if they didn’t get out, they’d drown." -Holly tries to explain why she began writing Holly Adinah Axolotl '''(b. 19 February, 2003 in Haifa, Israel), also known as '''Holly Ax, is a Water Dweller who fought in World War III from 2016 - 2021. Although she was born in Israel, her cultural identity is Kiwi, as she spent the majority of her life in New Zealand, but biologically, she is an Arab. She has an older sister, Mary,Holly mentions Mary briefly at the start of New Zealand, but talks about her in depth at Mya's Christmas Party. who left New Zealand at age nineteen with her parents, to escape the war. Holly was educated at Hillcrest Normal School. Holly was trained on Clearwater Mountain so that she could enter the warzone as young as possible. This was due to the scarcity of Water Dwellers. Holly left home on the 21st of December 2012. She then spent the next three years in a cycle of fleeing, sleeping in the streets, and fleeing again. She was found by Mya Dove and Annabel Kitten on the 28th of September 2015 in Stone Stack Maze. After a brief stay at their base, Holly scrambled down a clothes hamper to the North Island Headquarters for testing and relocation. She stumbled upon Tristan Wolf, a Wild Dweller who would lead to become her life partner. She also met Adrian Budgerigar and Micaela Deer, who were to become close to her (Micaela would be close in a negative way). Holly's Founder Loyalty is with Misty Fairy Penguin. In fact, their appearances are almost completely mirrored. During her time in Australia, Holly was often mistaken for a descendent of Misty. They both have pale skin, black hair, and brown eyes. Further to this, their heights are both 5'4", and their weights are both 38 kg. In 2020, when Holly met {a founder} after years of believing that {s/he} was dead, Holly was mistaken for Misty herself. Outside of the Water Dwelling, this would be considered very abnormal, as Holly was 17 at the time and Misty would have been 38. Biography First Position "The smoke-filled sky was laced with fire as the smell of burning in the air stung my eyes like a bramble bush. My heart was pounding a mile a minute; I had to escape the soldiers roaming the streets, without making too much noise. They were out to find all the children in the area, and kill them, but I didn’t have a clue why." -The first three lines of Runaway Kids: New Zealand On the 21st of December, 2012, Holly walked home from the last day of school (her usual bus never arrived) to find her mother and sister missing. Holly then "sat on the floor and started crying". Being nine at the time, she waited until her father's usual time of arrival. When he, too, failed to show up, Holly decided to go to her room and change out of her uniform. Around 6 pm, the door was kicked down by soldiers carrying large weapons. Holly hid under her bed to escape them. Holly recalls the temperature decreasing, but did not know why at the time. The weapons were Freezers, which are designed to do just that. When she gained the courage to exit the building, it froze over, along with the rest of houses on the street. A couple of houses away, Holly heard the scream of a young boy. He is later revealed to be Mya's little brother. Introduction To Runaway Kids On the 28th of September, 2015, unknowingly in Stone Stack Maze, Holly encountered a soldier who, presumably, had the intention of killing her. As she hit a dead-end in the maze, the rocks lifted from the ground-up to unleash a labyrinth. Within the labyrinth was a small room where two girls stood. These girls introduced themselves as Mya Dove and Annabel Kitten. They explained to her that she was, in fact, eligible to be a Runaway Kid. After much persuasion, Holly agreed to travel with them. As she looked around the room at books with strange titles, a sound of footsteps was heard. This is due to the usually undeduced fact that the huge gape in the wall was never closed. Annabel decided that this had to be a soldier, and the three of them sent themselves scrambling into a clothes hamper with a hole dug in the bottom of it. Testing Kilometres underground, Holly, Mya, and Annabel, who were by then allies, reached the North Island HQ, where Holly was tested for abilities, to be declared a Water Dweller. Since then, all who met her were astounded to find that she is a Water Dweller. Holly was tested by Micaela Deer, a Reserve Dweller certified in her job. As Holly progressed, Micaela grew jealous of her abilities, and, nearly a year after their first encounter, Micaela threatened Holly. She said that if Holly didn't go to Australia, she would kill her. This forced Holly to accept Adrian's request to enter the warzone. Headquarters The Headquarters that Holly first visited was the North Island Headquarters, also known as Hamilton HQ. It is the main HQ in New Zealand. Its workers include: a techie, a tester, two Earthworms (to guide Runaway Kids back up to ground level) and even a route specialist. Hamilton HQ became the Headquarters that she associated with and belonged to. Clearwater Mountain Holly was trained on Clearwater Mountain, under the watch of Mya Dove. There, she learnt of her Swimming ability and her Dwelling Disorder, as well as Dwelling diversity. Holly reached Clearwater Mountain on the 28th of September, 2015. She boarded NZ Sea Voyage, run by Shelley Seal, with a boarding pass straight from the North Island Headquarters. Her first impression was very good, as she saw the welcoming meadow above the dock. She and her friends, Mya, Tristan and Annabel tramped up the mountainside in search of a base. They found one with Mya's Base Finder, which she received from her boyfriend, techie Adrian Budgerigar. When Mya opened the door of the base, all Holly could see were a few metres of square space. Mya acted coolly as Holly panicked silently about the lack of space. She joked with Holly until finally, she could not take it any longer and began laughing. Mya then revealed a set of stairs that led to the real base; the small area was just a facade to protect it from unwanted visitors. Once there, they spent the night peacefully. In the morning, Tristan suggested that they explore the mountain. Holly had her friends also write accounts on their adventures, and used those in her book, River. Holly went to the river; Tristan went to The Everlasting Rose Garden; Mya went aimlessly and then to the Forest; and Annabel went to Meadow Dweller Trap unintentionally. Annabel found herself in Drake Bat's fishing pond - she had stumbled upon the most dangerous meadow on the whole mountain. Drake Bat lured her with a rose and a note, and she went to the Forest. The others ended up in the Forest as well, and thus began the search for Annabel. All of their stories, told in a different point of view, led up into one line: "And then, I heard a scream. Annabel." Holly, seeing Annabel's body, was not very upset, as she had only just met her and was not attached to her. She did walk with the others to the mountain base, with Annabel unconscious in Tristan's arms. Holly and Tristan left Mya with Annabel, despite the fact that she was acting strange and they did not think that she was fit to take care of someone. Halloween 2016 On October 31st, children in Runaway Kids are encouraged to play the life of a Dwelling that they are very much unlike, so that Dwelling empathy can be reached. Holly Ax, receiving hair dye from Annejila Squirrel, dyed her hair orange and brown, painted her signature Water cheeks to resemble trees, and hid in small forests, as she had learnt about André Locust and wanted to be a Mist Dweller. She had already practiced being a Mist Dweller when Tristan took her to the Blood Market, when she masqueraded as Emily Arched Hook-Tip. Appearance Holly describes herself as unattractive at the beginning of her accounts. She had shoulder-length black hair that she refused to ever tie back. Her eyes were chocolate brown, which she disliked the most about her appearance. Classically, Holly wore a short-sleeve light blue babydoll shirt with an above-knee black skirt and black slip-on shoes. Although Holly is an Arab, her skin is pale due to the Aqua Skin Effect. Holly was overweight before discovering Fire Eyes, but never mentioned it. This can be proved by Kendrick the kidnapper's comment: "Mist Dwellers are skinny as, and she sure ain't," and her not fitting a women's size small dressing gown, as well as the fact that she was very shocked to see her bottom ribs in a mirror. After she reached the 4th stage of Abilities Mastery, Holly went through decrimsonation. Her hair bleached white and her cheeks went from a rosy colour to soft blue. As usual, her cheeks returned to their regular colour within a few days. Holly kept her hair bleached for three weeks, because she had no way of changing it. However, when she returned to Clearwater Mountain for a visit in 2021, Hilerie showed her Annejila's old stash of hair dye and gave her a plain black. After one natural dye, decrimsonated Water Dwellers return to their normal hair colour, so Holly's appearance turned back to how it was before. Fire Eyes Information Dwelling Holly's Dwelling is Water. When she was tested, and found to be of Water, Mya Dove promised Holly that she hadn't known before (although she had been watching her for months and already knew she had Fire Eyes). Holly was informed then about how she would be needed in the War, and her view of the society changed. Holly has said that if she could be of any Dwelling, it would be Mist. Her reasoning is that Andre Locust inspires her, and that Mist Dwellers can "eat food," which she cannot do as a Water Dweller. However, she adds "If I could be any Founder, it would still be Misty. She's amazing. It's just that, I really miss eating. If, as a WaterDweller, I could eat food, I would totally love it." Holly's inherited eating disorder is that her body is addicted to water. She can only drink water for her diet, and filter feed for her nutrients. She says "If I could talk to Misty, I would definitely ask her how she coped with the Dwelling Disorder." Holly's weight loss was not noticable until a year after she began filter-feeding. Her starting weight was 67 kg, (148 lb) making her overweight BMI-wise. The river on Clearwater Mountain did not affect her very much, but once she entered the war-zone and was given War Water, she lost 22 kg (48.5 lb) in two years. At age seventeen and 1.63 m (5'4) tall, she was only 38 kg (84 lbs). Animal Holly is an Axolotl, a neotenic salamander. An axolotl, in nature, begins life in the water, but may eventually become a salamander (if not, a very big fish). A Water Dweller may be like this also. They may live their lives normally without even knowing about their abilities, because the abilities only reveal themselves when the Dweller swims in deep water for the first time. DNA Ownership In 2015, Holly was sapped for her blood by Bozek Blood Pheasant, which, obviously was not useful to him. Water blood, designed to keep a Water Dweller warm, is scalding to the touch; Bozek was burnt straight after he pricked Holly's arm. This happened at the North Island Blood Market, on Holly's first visit. Holly's tears have been taken by Bozek Blood Pheasant and used by Kendrick the kidnapper. Relationships Tristan Wolf Tristan and Holly, from their meeting in 2015, went from complete strangers to Auxiliary partners in 2021. They met when Holly discovered Runaway Kids, before she had even been tested. Soldiers were close to discovering Stone Stack 1, Mya and Annabel's base, so the three of them fled to the North Island Headquarters. They reached the chute room a few seconds before Tristan, and Holly noticed that he was crying. She described Tristan's hair as "stunning", and his eyes as "subtle, yet pulchritudinous, sapphire-like", meaning that she did find him attractive before they met. When Annabel was attacked infamously by Drake Bat, he and Holly walked to the Mountain's base to visit her. On their way back up the mountain, Holly tripped and hurt her ankle. Tristan offered her two options: they could either make their way back to the Mountain base where there would be medical supplies, or he could carry her to their base. Holly picked the latter, and described being carried by a Wild Dweller as this: "It’s like you’re lying on the sand, and the wind is rushing around you." She apparently had this thought for a couple of hours, and then broke the silence by saying Tristan's name, to get his attention. He responded with, "Axolotl?", causing Holly to lose her thoughts. She instead asked Tristan why he had called her by her last name. Tristan told her that he did that to people he hated, (e.g. Drake) and people he really liked. On the 8th of October, Hummingbird Day, Holly and Tristan visited the North Island Blood Market to buy a toothbrush for Holly. They had to swim to Birkenhead Dock, and Holly even had to tow him for a few kilometres when he got tired. They rested on a shore during the swim, where Tristan drank Clearwater water and admitted, apparently several times, that he would have had more energy if his bottle was filled with blood. When Holly was kidnapped at the North Island Blood Market, which he took her to, Tristan felt an overwhelming surge of guilt that he could not save her. Fortunately, a merchant saved her from the kidnappers. It made Tristan realize how precious Holly's life really was. During the war in the US, Holly, Tristan and Mya were allies. Tristan and Holly's romantic relationship is confusing for the both of them. When questioned by her on whether they were dating, he told her: "If we were dating, I would let you down... but if I like you, and you like me, then I'll reserve you. Now no one else can have you. Happy?" She replied "yes". Mya Dove Holly sees Mya as an "RK Expert", and as more of a guide than a friend. Following Annabel's attack by Drake Bat, Mya appeared different to Holly. This is because Mya developed PTSD Stress Disorder when she thought that her best friend ("little sister") was dead. When Holly went to war in 2016, Mya, against the advice of her boyfriend, Adrian Budgerigar, followed her. Mya fought alongside Holly, (hesitantly, as she is a peaceful person) and stood her ground upon the finding that Liam, Tristan's old best friend, was fighting for the other side. When Holly was to leave Australia and head to the final frontier in the United States, Mya could not go, due to Runaway Kids Law. Her Stage of Abilities Mastery was only two, meaning that she could only travel across her own continent. In 2019, however, Mya had passed her third Stage and sailed to the United States to fight with Holly. They ended the war together. Annabel Kitten Holly and Annabel's relationship is not strong. Holly sees Annabel as a young, clueless girl who cannot keep herself from danger. However, when she saw Annabel on her way to the forest that Holly knew was dangerous, she followed and helped save her life. However, when she was carried to the mountain base, Holly was clearly not as upset as Mya was. She wrote: "honestly, I was quite indifferent to what happened to this girl I met yesterday." When Annabel died, Holly attended her funeral, and spoke at the memorial. She talked about the time Annabel was attacked by Drake Bat, the time she took some of Annabel's hair, and about how brave Annabel actually was. Holly finally felt for Annabel on that day, and, when meeting her ghost, learnt that she was a Christian and had been allowed into Heaven. However, Holly never cried in the duration of the death and memorial. It would have been assumed that she cried many times, (Water Tear Effect) but she made it clear in her accounts that she did not shed any tears. Later in life, Holly understood why she did not cry nearly as much as an average Water Dweller: Holly was not afraid of death. Adrian Budgerigar When Adrian is introduced, he is meeting Holly. After less than an hour, Holly leaves, and they do not make contact until November, when he is invited to Mya's Christmas Party. Holly was given invitations and sent to the North Island Headquarters to hand them out. Afterwards, when Adrian actually attends the Christmas Party, he and Holly trade stories of their older sisters. Holly describes Mary, saying that she was very studious, but secretive. This startles Adrian, as his sister was the same. Upon asking, Holly finds out that Adrian's sister was a Runaway Kid, but died two years before from an eating disorder. With this, she begins to understand the Shallow-Shore Dwelling, as well as Adrian himself. Adrian tells her that although he loves Mya dearly, she does not know how he feels about his sister. Months later, when Holly knows about the death of Mya's little brother, she speaks to Adrian about what he said at the Christmas Party. "Well, when Mya's brother died she got PTSD. When my sister died, I knew that it wasn't some other force that killed her. I knew it was her disease. She thought she was so ugly, but she wasn't. She definitely wasn't. From then I vowed, I will always treat girls the right way. I always remind Mya that she's beautiful because I don't think that any girl deserves to kill themselves with beauty." Micaela Deer Micaela was Holly's tester in 2015. She seemed pleasant and even abnormally kind. Holly found her annoying, stating that Micaela spoke as if she was "from the 1950's'. When Adrian Budgerigar suggested that Holly enter the warzone in Australia, and Holly declined the offer, Micaela overheard. She told Holly that if she didn't go to war, she would kill her. This sudden outburst of fierceness is a result of her Dwelling, Reserve. It is in Micaela's nature to prevaricate and trick others. Cobalt Angelshark “So, uh, So-Bahlt, what animal are you?” I asked politely. "I am an Angelshark." "That sounds lovely." "Lovely until it's provoked!" He moved his hands like jaws. - Holly asks Cobalt about his Animal during their first encounter When they met, Holly was kind and humoured Cobalt as he spoke Spanish and hallucinated. They eventually became friends, and he was invited to spend Christmas with them. Holly learnt of Cobalt's naming preferences: he allowed his friends to call him Cobie. To this, Holly noted: "Rex doesn't call you that," to which he replied "who said he was my friend?" At Mya's Christmas Party, they talked about their pasts, during which Holly learnt that Cobalt had no family. After that, he made a point of visiting Holly and Tristan whenever possible. They became emotionally attached to Cobalt, and felt sympathy for him. In 2016, Holly and Tristan legally adopted Cobalt.Holly and Tristan adopted Cobalt as their son, so that they could be considered family. Until any of them turned 18, or August 2018 (whichever happened to come sooner), it was legal. The two went to the North Island Headquarters and found that they could do so in their legal room. In Runaway Kids Law, 1998 edition, it was legal for them to adopt him as their child - but only until he turned 18. The reason for this is that once he was 18 and his powers were gone, he did not fit the criteria for a Runaway Kid and therefore did not live by its law. Once the two of them accepted Cobalt into their family, and he insisted that they call him "Cobie". On the 27th of October, five months after his adoption, Cobalt was killed in the Hamilton Asylum raid. He was killed by raider Scoria. Holly, Tristan and Mya heard the news while serving in Australia for the RKM. Tristan began shouting curses, but Holly didn't break down. She wrote later in her accounts, when she was 17, why she seemed indifferent to the death. "I'm not afraid of death. I was indifferent to Annejila's death, but people passed that by because I never knew her. I didn't cry for Annabel, either. That time I had known her for a long time; protected her from a kill even. But I did not feel sad when I heard that she had been murdered by gravediggers in a place she was never meant to see. It was Cobie's death that hurt me, my own son... I did not cry because of it - I know I sound heartless to you - nor did I cry when I heard of other deaths of people I had known before. I knew that he was in a better place, far better than what was out here. He was a Christian. Pescitarian Presbytarian, that was what he called himself sometimes. Why would I cry because he was gone? Why would I cry for myself? Water Tear Effect? Ha. I'll never be that weak." Corbin Mayfly Corbin was a merchant at the North Island Blood Market when they met. He was selling his blood and reciting a poem, which caused enough empathy in Holly for her to ask Tristan if they could take him home. Near the end of the market, Holly was kidnapped, and Corbin saved her. Since then, they were friends, with Corbin also being invited to Mya's Christmas Party. Corbin is a prophet, meaning that he can predict the future (to a certain degree). For example, he predicted Annejila Squirrel's death. The day earlier, he felt shivers down his spine, and informed Holly and Tristan that he believed Annejila was cold. This was odd, as Clearwater Mountain, their home, was always sunny. The closer they got to the mountain, the more frequent his shivers became. They eventually encountered Mya Dove, who showed them Annejila's body in the river. Annejila Squirrel “It is nice to meet you, Holly.” Annejila’s ghost said, very languidly. “You, too,” I said. “If I may ask, why are you speaking so slowly?” “Because.” She grinned and began to twirl. “I have all the time in the world now.” -Holly and Annejila meet, after Annejila's death Holly did not meet Annejila before her death, although Mya and Tristan had. She did not cry over the death, which was understood because she had never known her. However, this was but the first in a string of events that would one day overthrow the Water Tear Effect. Holly was unafraid of death, and clearly, so was Annejila. Holly did make friends with Annejila after she died. In October 2016, Annejila visited the warzone, and Holly was excited by this. She screamed "Annejila!" when she saw the ghostly purple glow appear in Kiwi Village, the community specially designed for New Zealanders. “Hey Holly!" she replied. "I bring Halloween gifts from the far land of Clearwater. I’ve got Mist dye, Mist paint, and Mist hair extensions and I am ready to mist-ify you!” Annejila then proceeded to dress Holly up for Halloween, and transformed her into a Mist Dweller. North Island Blood Market Holly has only visited the North Island Blood Market three times in her life: once when buying a toothbrush, once when visiting a ghost, and once on her return from the War. During her first visit, she was captured and sapped for her blood. She masqueraded as Emily Arched Hook-Tip, a fifteen-year-old Mist Dweller who was in love with Tristan Wolf, her ally. She wore very light blue contact lenses, and, during her second visit, pinched her cheeks to give them a rosy glow. Her disguise would not fool someone who already knew her face, but that was not her goal. Her goal was just to have them believe that she was a Mist Dweller, and not a Water Dweller. During those times, Blood Markets were made for the use of Forest and Reserve Dwellers. Contrary to popular belief, Blood Markets were actually legal until August 2018 - Calvin Ring-Tailed Lemur had designed them as places to trade DNA that could not be found at Headquarters. Unfortunately, as the founders passed, the law bent and traders began acquiring substances illegally. He did account for the fact that most of the traders would be of dangerous Dwellings, and made it illegal to sap particular Dwellings within the Market, or act as if their bodies were up for trade. According to the law, it was morally wrong to "harvest the blood of a Runaway Kid who is of Peace, Sun, Surface, Shallow-Shore or Water, as they cannot protect themselves." The first three Dwellings are classified as "Prey", while the latter three are classified as "Safe". Holly was classified in the "Safe" group, which meant that it was indeed illegal for Kendrick and Bozek, two kidnappers, to take her blood or tears. Then there comes the crucial fact that she was wearing a disguise - a disguise supposed to make other people believe that she was a Mist Dweller. Arguably for the kidnappers' side, they could have believed that she was of Mist and legally took a small amount of her blood (sapping Mist Dwellers was and still is legal, as their bodies generate blood automatically). Etymology Holly, as a girl's name, is pronounced HOLL - ee. It is from English origin. The holly is a type of plant with red berries and a serrated leaf edge. Holly was #22 in New Zealand in the year 2006.http://babynamesworld.parentsconnect.com/meaning_of_Holly.html However, as Holly was born in Israel, the reason for her parents naming her that is confusing. Holly is not a Hebrew name. However, her middle name (Adinah) is a Hebrew name. It means: decoration; noble, gentle, delicate.http://www.thinkbabynames.com/meaning/0/Adinah Trivia *Holly's favourite band is Owl City. *Her favourite season is late autumn. *Her favourite weather is light rain in the evenings. *Her favourite colour is light blue. She dislikes the colour pink. *Her fringe covers her left eye, while Misty Fairy Penguin's fringe covers her right eye. *During her school life, she refused to ever tie her hair back. See Also Water (Dwelling) Misty Fairy Penguin Notes and references Category:Aqua Dwellers Category:Central Characters Category:Protectors Category:Auxiliaries Category:Water Dwellers Category:Etymology Axolotl, Holly Category:Famed Characters Category:Water Category:Successors Category:Writers